This invention relates generally to the field of power units and more particularly to a propelling means mounted on a drive wheel with the propelling means acting in conjunction with a body of fluid to rotate the drive wheel and produce a low-speed, high-torgue output.
The need for a low speed high torgue power unit is found in many applications. The common industrial applications would be, for example, in electric generator power plants, stationary power units, and in ship propulsion systems. The desired low-speed, high-torgue output can be achieved with the use of very large internal combustion engines. These types of engines, however, generally require a large capital outlay. These engines also require petroleum fuel or petroleum distillates, such as gasoline, diesel, propane, etc. and therefore, have exhaust emissions which add to the current air pollution problems and restrict their use in certain applications. A low-speed, high-torgue output can also be obtained by the use of reduction gearing. Such reduction gearing arrangements can also involve large expenditures and require a lubrication source and periodic maintenance.
This invention offers a solution to the need for a low-speed, high-torgue power unit without the need for a very large power unit or reduction gearing. A relatively small conventional electrical motor can be used as a power source. This power source eliminates the problems of exhaust emissions which occur when a conventional internal combustion engine is used. The low cost of this power unit enables it to be purchased for use as an auxiliary or backup power unit. A minimum of moving parts is required for this engine and hence maintenance costs are reduced.